Una Vampira Nueva
by Vampiresa983
Summary: Nina es una chica misteriosa que viaja al pueblo de Mystic Falls, alli se encontra con Elena y sus amigos. Todo comienza a partir de la mitad de la segunda temporada de The Vampire Diaries. Mucho romances en este fic... Stelena, Delena, Klaroline, Forwood, Beremy y nuestra amiga Nina que tendrá sus historias de amor
1. ¿Quién eres?

**Los personajes son de la CW menos Nina y Jessica que son mias :)**

**Primer Capítulo: ¿Quién eres?**

-Te acuerdas que te hable de mi Amiga Katherine, es ella pero le dicen Elena, o es lo que dicen ellos.- Dice la morena

-Tu amiga Katherine Pierce.- La morena Asiente.- Puede que sea su gemela.-

-¿Quien es la nueva y su amiga?- Preguntó Damon- No paran de mirarnos.-

Dos chicas estaban sentadas en la barra del Mystic Grill, una chica rubia, su pelo era rizado, ojos verde, su maquillaje perfecto y una risa muy coqueta. Y a su lado una chica más alta que la anterior, morena con el pelo entre rizado y liso, unos ojos azules oscuros y una maquillaje que la hacía más sexy.

-No lo sé Damon, pero tienes razón hay algo raro en ellas...- Respondió Stefan.

-Vamos hablar con ellas Elena.- Dijo Caroline.- Si tenemos dudas hay que averiguar cosas sobre ellas.-

-No la veo como una amenaza pero creo que son peligrosas.- Interrumpió Stefan.- Solo ten cuidado Elena.-

-No se las va a comer Stef.- Dijo Damon.- Suerte Barbie y Elena... vah déjalo.-

Elena y Caroline se acercan a ellas, y Elena tiene una sensación rara -Hola chicas, mi nombre es Elena y ella es Caroline.- Dijo señalando a la rubia.

Las chicas se miran entre ellas y la morena sigue bebiendo, y la rubia suspira y mira a Elena.- Encantada mi nombre es Jessica y ella es mi mejor amiga Nina.- Dijo Jessica.- ¿Buscáis algo chicas?

-No, hemos venido para ver si queréis jugar al billar con nuestros amigos.- Dice Caroline señalando con la cabeza a los chicos.

-Claro porque no.- Dice Jessica.- ¿Te vienes Nina?.- Le pregunta a la morena.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos estúpido.- Dice la morena.- Pero si quieres ir tu, adelante.- Y le Sonríe.

-Entonces vamos.- Sonríe Jessica, llegan a donde están los chicos y Elena les presenta a todos.-

-El es Stefan mi novio.- Dice señalando a Stefan.- El es el hermano malo de Stefan, Damon.- Y Damon sonríe.- Ella es mi mejor amiga Bonnie y el mi hermano Jeremy.- Y estos dos se acercan a saludar.- y chicos ella es Jessica

-Encantada.- Dice Bonnie y se dan la mano y Bonnie siente algo oscuro y de repente suelta la mano.- Bueno, tengo que ir al baño, Elena ¿vienes?-

Jessica se queda hablando con los demás, mientras Bonnie le explica a Elena que al tocar a Jessica a tenido una sensación rara.- ¿Crees que es un vampiro?- Pregunta Elena

-Si, o eso creo.- Suspira Bonnie.- Stefan tenia razón, parecen peligrosa.-

-¿Y la otra? ¿Es un vampiro?- Dice Elena curiosa.- Hay que mantenerlas vigiladas.- Y Bonnie asiente.

Nina entra al baño y Bonnie ve su oportunidad de saber si es un vampiro.- Hola, mi nombre es Bonnie.- Y estrecha la mano, pero Nina la ve y dice.- Bueno yo voy a retocarme el maquillaje.- Y sonríe.

-¿Queréis algo?- Suspira Nina, y se le cae el pañuelo y Bonnie corriendo lo coge para dárselo y tocar su mano.

-Toma.- Se lo da Bonnie, y roza su mano con la mano de Nina y siente algo diferente una sensación muy oscura pero diferente a la de un vampiro, Nina solo lo coge y sale del baño.

-Elena, la he tocado.- Dice Bonnie.- Pero creo que no es un vampiro, es algo peor.-

-¿Algo más malo? ¿Cómo que Bonnie?- Pregunta Elena curiosa

-No lo sé Elena, pero es algo oscuro y frio.- Responde Bonnie un poco asustada.- Es como la muerte en persona

-Hay que mantenerlas vigiladas.- Dice Elena y ellas salen del baño y ven que Jessica ya no está con los demás.

-¿Dónde está?- Pregunta Elena

-Se ha tenido que ir.- Responde Caroline.- ¿y qué has sentido Bonnie? Te he visto asustada

-Creo que Jessica es un vampiro.- Y todos la miran y asienten.- Y su amiga no se que es, Cuando la toque en el baño sentí miedo, oscuridad, frialdad algo peor que la muerte.-

-¿Y qué hay peor que un vampiro?- Pregunta Stefan

-Un original, como Klaus o Elijah.- Sonríe Damon.- y si no es un vampiro ¿Qué es? Un extraterrestre.-

-Damon, no estoy para tus comentarios.- Responde Bonnie.- Es algo malo.-

-Hay que tener cuidado y ya esta.- Dice Damon.-¿Y Elena cual fue el trato que hiciste con Elijah?

_Mientras en otro lado del pueblo..._

-¿Te has enterado de algo?- Pregunta Jessica, mientras pasean por el parque.

-No.- Responde enfadada Nina.- Creo que son Vampiros, no lo se con seguridad, pero ten cuidado Jess.-

-¿Nos vamos al final a quedar en Mystic Falls?- Dice contenta Jessica

-Ya me quede una vez, puedo una segunda ¿no?- Contesta Nina

**Este es mi primer Fic, asi que esta un poco mal echo**

**Nina es una de las protagonistas**

**Si tengo algún comentario subiré mas capítulos **


	2. Bienvenida a Mystic Falls

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la CW. Menos Nina y Jessica que son mias**

**Segundo Capitulo: Bienvenida a Mystic Falls**

_En el Grill..._

Entonces dice Elijah que si te mantienes viva, nos protege.- Dice Stefan.- Creo que no podemos confiar en el.-

-Pero yo confió en el.- Responde Elena.- Y esa es mi decisión.-

-Pero entonces ¿la maldición del sola y la Luna es Falsa?- Pregunta Caroline confundida

-Así es o eso me ha dicho Elijah.- Elena suspira.- Por que la verdadera maldición es dejar dormida la parte de hombre lobo de Klaus.- Todos miran a Elena.- Y Klaus quiere despertarla-

-¿Un hombre lobo?- Pregunta Damon.- Es un Original y ese tío ¿Quiere más?

-Eso parece ser.- Dice Elena.- y Parece que hará todo lo posible.- En ese momento viene Alaric

-Hola chicos, ¿De qué hablan?-Pregunta Alaric.- ¿Alguna novedad sobre Klaus?

Elena le explica a Alaric que la maldición es falsa y que tienen un plan para matar a Klaus

-No podéis matarlo, es muy fuete y rápido.- Responde Alaric.-

-Pero hay entra nuestra brujita.- Dice Damon.- Es nuestra arma secreta

-Lo entiendo.- Dice Alaric.- Bueno chicos tengo que irme.-

_Al dia siguiente..._

Nina esta paseando por Mystic Falls y se encuentra con Elena

-Hola Nina.- Dice Elena.- ¿Eres nueva en el pueblo verdad?-

-Si.- Dice Nina.- Elena ¿no?- Elena Asiente.- Voy hacer directa, ¿Que quieres? Desde ayer quieres ser mi amiga y no vas a parar ¿verdad? Así que dime.-

-Solo quiero ser tu amiga.- Dice Elena.- No quiero nada a cambio y parece que necesitas un nuevo pañuelo, el de ayer parecía sucio y viejo, toma.-

-No quiero tus pañuelos.- Pero Elena insiste y termina aceptando, lo coge y cuando Nina lo roza siente que se está quemando un poco la mano, pero Elena ve que no pasa nada _Así que no eres un vampiro, el pañuelo tienen verbena y solo has hecho un pequeño gesto de dolor, eso es algo raro _Piensa Elena.

-¿De dónde has saco el pañuelo?- Pregunta curiosa Nina _Veo que sabes lo de los vampiros, y seguramente tendrás Verbena en tu organismo con lo que no puedo manipularte _Piensa Nina

-Me lo ha regalado mi Novio.- Elena Sonríe.- ¿Te apetece tomar algo en el Grill?

-¿Porque no? Pero tengo que recoger a mi amiga.- Responde Nina

Elena a siente _No eres un vampiro, estas bajo el sol, pero entonces ¿Que eres?-¿_Y dónde está tu amiga?- Pregunta Elena curiosa.-

-En una tienda.- Responde Nina.- ¿Eres de Mystic Falls?- Elena Asiente.-

-Ahora me toca preguntar a mi.- Nina asiente.- ¿Vienes sola con tu amiga?-

-Sí, nuestros padres murieron hace un año, estábamos en casa de mis padres y Jessica y yo estábamos en una fiesta y luego nos llamaron y dijeron que murieron en el incendio.-

-Lo siento mucho.- Dice Elena.- ¿Pero no sois un poco jóvenes?

-Yo tengo 19 años y ella 17, pero yo me encargo de ella.- Responde Nina.

-Te entiendo, mis padres también murieron.- Nina la mira y Asiente.- Pero ya estoy mejor ¿es la primera vez que vienes a Mystic Falls?

-No, hace unos años mis padres me trajeron aquí.- Responde Nina.- Muchos años.- Nina y Elena llegaron a la tienda donde estaba Jessica comprando.

Abren la puerta de la tienda y las dos pasan, la rubia ve a su mejor amiga con la chica que ayer quería ser su amiga.- Jess, has comprado mucho por hoy ¿no te parece?- Dice Nina viendo todas las bolsas que lleva la Rubia.

-Son muy pocas cosas, comparado con lo que tú tienes en un armario de una de tus casas.- Responde Jessica.-

-Si son treinta bolsas.- Dice Elena.- ¿Has comprado tu todo eso?- Jessica Asiente _Tengo un botella de agua para ti llena de verbena, tu si eres un vampiro _Piensa Elena mientras ve un anillo en su mano, _y Nina no tiene anillo, no es un vampiro eso seguro _

-Tú eras Elena ¿no?- Pregunta Jessica.- Lo siento, ayer no pude despedirme de ti.-

-Sí, Soy Elena Gilbert.- Sonríe.- No pasa nada, veníamos a por ti, vamos al Grill.-

-Jessica puede ir yendo con Elena, ahora voy.- Responde Nina.- Yo me encargo de tus bolsas.-

-Claro, Elena ¿vamos?- Y Elena asiente.- Luego nos vemos Nina.-

Nina llama a unos chicos y ellos se llevan la ropa a una casa enorme a las afueras de Mystic Falls.

Mientras Elena y Jessica están llegando al Grill, Jessica quiere agua.- Toma de mi botella de agua.- Dice Elena.- El Grill está un poco lejos.- Jessica asiente y coge la botella

Cuando va a beber, llega Nina y las interrumpe.

-¿Vamos?-Pregunta Nina, y las chicas asienten, Jessica bebe del agua de Elena y de golpe escupe.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Nina alarmada.- ¿Elena tu agua tiene algo mas acaso de agua?

Elena solo mira y piensa _Claro verbena, así que tú eres el vampiro_

-Verbena.- Susurra Jessica y Nina asiente.- Necesito quitarme este sabor de la boca

-¿Eso a lo que eres alérgica?- Pregunta Nina _No te lo pondré nada fácil, Elena, no quiero problemas con tus amigos _Piensa Nina.- Creo que deberíamos irnos.-

-No, ya estoy mejor.- Dice Jessica.- Solo necesito un poco de agua.-

Las tres llegaron al Grill sin decir ninguna palabra, en el Grill están Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline y Alaric.

Elena saluda a todos y presenta a Nina.- Mi nombre es Nina Fells.- Se presenta Nina y todos asienten, piden de comer y empiezan hacer preguntas a las nuevas

-¿Y de donde sois?- Pregunta Stefan

-De Nueva York.- Responde Nina.- Tengo una pregunta.- Dice Nina y todos asienten.- ¿Conocéis a Katherine Pierce?- Todos la miran sorprendida

-¿La conoces?-Pregunta Damon.- ¿De qué?

-Entonces no eres tu.- Dice señalando a Elena y esta niega con la cabeza.- Fue mi Mejor Amiga.-

-¿Cuando la conociste?- Pregunta Stefan.-

-La conocí en Nueva York, hace unos años.- Y Nina sonríe.- Pero un día se fue y no he vuelto a saber nada sobre ella.-

-¿Tu sabes lo peligrosa que puede a llegar hacer katherine?- Dice Stefan.-

-Claro que lo sé, es muy manipuladora pero ya os lo dije llego hacer mi mejor amiga.- Nina Sonríe.-

-Si sabias lo mala que era Katherine ¿Porque estabas con ella?- Pregunta Elena curiosa

-Simple.- Y Nina mira a Elena.- Porque yo soy igual que ella.- Y Nina ríe.- Todavía no me conoces muy bien.-

-Pero normalmente es muy buena.- Dice Jessica.- ¿Y vosotros de que la conocéis?

-Fue mi ex novia.- Dijo Damon.- Y era una completa zorra.-

-Todos hablan más de sus ex novios Damon.- Dice Jessica.- Eso es normal.-

Elena coge su móvil y le envía un mensaje a su Stefan..._Ya se mas cosas sobre ellas, Jessica es un vampiro y Nina creo que es humana..._

Y Stefan le responde..._Vamos a llevarlas a tu casa y si no la invitamos a entrar no pueden pasar ¿no?_

Y Elena le contesta al momento _Vale _Y deja su móvil encima de la mesa.- ¿Porque no vamos a mi casa?- Propone Elena

Nina y Jessica se miran.- Lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde y llevamos mucho tiempo en la calle.- Dice Jessica

-Es un ratillo.- Dice Stefan.- Luego os podemos llevar a casa.-

-No podemos, tenemos cosas que hacer.- Dice Nina muy Fría.- Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.-

-Bueno, Vale.- Dice Elena.- Adiós Chicas.-

**Estoy muy contenta por vuestros comentarios, espero mucho los nuevos comentarios**

**¿Que sera Nina? :D**


	3. ¿Un Ritual?

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la CW. Menos Nina y Jessica que son mias**

**Capitulo Tercero: ¿Un Ritual?**

-Bueno os voy a resumir lo que se de las dos.- Dice Elena.- Jessica es un vampiro, antes le di verbena y a empezado a quejarse del dolor, tiene un anillo que la protege del sol y cuando Bonnie la toco dijo que sintió la oscuridad de un vampiro.-

-Eso ya casi lo sabíamos Elena.- Dijo Damon.- Queremos saber que es Nina.-

-No es un vampiro, eso seguro, le di un pañuelo lleno de verbena y solo hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor o eso me pareció a mi.-

-Bueno, Sigue.- Dice Stefan.-

-No tiene un anillo, así que si fuera un vampiro se quemaría.-

-Katherine no tiene un anillo.- Dijo Damon.- e Isobel tenia un collar.-

-Damon tiene Razón.- Dice Caroline.- Puede que lleve una pulsera o un collar.-

-Pero lo que sentí era algo un oscuro y frío.- Interrumpió Bonnie.-

_En una gran mansión se encontraban Jessica y Nina guardando ropa a Velocidad Vampírica_…

-Si todos no fueran un vampiro, ha Elena ya le habría quitado la cabeza.- Dice Nina cabreada.- Saben lo de los vampiros y seguro que ya saben lo tuyo, pero creo que lo mio no.-

Jessica asiente mientras bebe de una bolsa de sangre.

-¿Al final vas a ir al instituto?- Pregunta Nina.-

-Si, quiero hacer amigos y todo ese rollo.- Dice Jessica acabando su bolsa de sangre.-

-Tienes 445 años.-Dice Nina.- Sabes mas que un libro, yo me quedo que lo sepas.-

Jessica Asiente con la cabeza.- ¿Y que vamos hacer con ellos?-

-Nada.- Responde Nina.- Ya sabes que podía haberle quitado la cabeza a todos mientras juego a las damas.- Y Nina ríe.-

-Eres de lo que no hay.- Dice Jessica.- ¿Mañana que vas hacer?

-No lo se.-

_Al día Siguiente en casa de los Salvatore..._

Un Damon muy enfadado le da su sangre a Elena.- No quiero que mueras Elena.- Dice Damon

-Teníamos una cura Damon, una cura!- Grita Elena.- No quiero ser un Vampiro.-

-No hay otra opción.- Dice Damon

Stefan coge y se lleva a Elena a pasar sus ultimas horas como humana.

_Mientras A las Afueras del hospital..._

Tyler y Jules van a ver a la madre de Tyler y se encuentra con Caroline

-¿Como estas?- Pregunta Caroline.- Me he enterado lo de tu madre y he venido a verla.-

-Bien, tirando.- Dice Tyler.- Pero ya me tengo que ir.-

De golpe Caroline siente un gran dolor de cabeza y después Tyler, unos brujos se los llevan.

-Dios mio.- Susurra Nina.- Brujos, genial.- Nina empieza a seguir el coche que se lleva a Tyler y a Caroline.

Nina sigue el coche y llega al bosque, cuando los brujos dejan inconscientes a Tyler y a Caroline, Nina entra a la tumba a Velocidad Vampírica y llega donde esta Caroline y Tyler.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- Pregunta Caroline sorprendida

-He venido a salvarte.- Responde Nina

-¿La conoces Caroline?- Pregunta Tyler

-Si ¿Pero como sabes que estábamos aquí?- Dice Caroline

-Intuición.- Responde Nina.-¿Que hacéis aquí?

-Jugábamos a esposarnos.- Responde la Rubia Sarcástica

-SI no me lo dices, aquí te quedas.-

-Nos van a utilizar para un ritual.- Responde Tyler

-Tyler.- Dice Caroline

-Un ritual.-Susurra Nina.-las brujas y sus juegos, me gusta.- Sonríe Nina.-

En ese momento aparece Damon

-¿Que ritual?- Dice Nina.- Os puedo ser útil.-

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- Pregunta Damon Cabreado

-¿Que ritual?-

-No te lo diré.-

Nina a Velocidad Vampírica Suelta a Tyler y le coge el cuello, Damon y Caroline se sorprenden mucho, se miran entre ellos y Nina dice.- Lo intentare otra vez ¿Que ritual?-

-¿Que eres?- Dice Caroline curiosa

-Respuesta incorrecta.- Lentamente coge el cuello de Tyler.- Bueno despidete de tus amigos.-

Damon suelta a Caroline y esta intenta coger a Tyler a Velocidad Vampírica, pero Nina es mas rápida.

-Soy mas fuerte, mas rápida y mas ágil.- Responde Nina.- Pruebo una vez mas y no te muevas Damon.- Le dice al Vampiro

-Para romper una maldición para un original, klaus, quiere ser híbrido.-Dice Caroline

Cuando Nina escucha el nombre de Klaus se queda en shock y suelta a Tyler y se va de la tumba

_Así que Klaus esta aquí en Mystic Falls, al fin te voy a conocer amigo mio _Piensa Nina y se va ha su casa.

Allí encuentra a Jessica y le cuenta que Klaus esta en Mystic Falls y que quiere saber donde van hacer ese ritual.

-Y cuando vayamos ¿Vamos a interrumpir?- Dice Jessica.- ¿Ya sabes donde esta?

A Nina le envían un mensaje por su iPhone y le responde a Jessica.-Ya se donde están.-

Mientras Damon le dice a Klaus que ha soltado a su vampira y a su hombre lobo

-Tendrás que esperar un mes para hacer tu ritual.- Dice Damon sonriendo

-Lo siento, pero cuando llevas mil años esperando este momento, tienes un plan B.- Responde Klaus

-¿Yo soy el vampiro verdad?.-

Y Klaus le rompe el cuello a Damon dejándolo inconsciente, después Klaus fue en busca de Elena.

-Es hora de irnos querida.- Dice Klaus

-Stefan estaré bien.- Dice Elena besando a Stefan.- Te quiero.- Le susurra al oído.

Stefan Asiente y Klaus se lleva Elena al bosque.

Jessica y Nina van conduciendo por la Carreteras de Mystic Falls, desde la carretera puede ver el cuerpo de dos chicas y a Elena en un circulo de Fuego, ve como un chico la lleva donde esta la bruja

-Ya han empezado.- Dice Nina, aparca y muy sigilosa intenta llegar hacia donde esta Elena, pero llega tarde ya que Klaus la muerde y se bebe su sangre, dejando a Elena sin ninguna gota de sangre en su organismo.

Nina aparece y coge a Elena, y se da cuenta que no tiene sangre en su organismo, Bonnie empieza a atacar a Klaus y Damon le parte el cuello a la bruja de Klaus.

Nina coge a Elena a Velocidad Vampírica y la lleva al lado de Stefan, quien se sorprende de ver a esta cogiendo a Elena y no huyendo.

-Damon, llevatela.- Dice Stefan y Damon se la lleva a la casa donde están Jeremy, Alaric y John

Nina le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Jessica que esta mirando desde el coche y sigue a Damon

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- Pregunta Stefan

Pero los gritos de dolor de Klaus los interrumpe y llega Elijah y empieza a matar a Klaus asta que este le dice que tiene a su familia y si le mantiene vive los reunirá con ellos.

Nina se acerca a los hermanos originales, pero cuando estos la ven, Elijah se lleva a Klaus.

-Al fin os he encontrado y tenéis que iros.- Dice Nina Cabreada.-

Bonnie y Stefan se miran este dice.- ¿Que eres?-

-No hay tiempo de preguntas, creo que tu novia esta muerta.- Responde Nina

-Solo responde a esta pregunta.- Dice Bonnie.-¿Eres un Vampiro?-

-Mas o menos, me tengo que ir.-

Y Nina se va en unos segundos y deja a una Bonnie confundida

Mientras Jessica llega y encuentra el cuerpo de John tirando en el suelo, se agacha a ver y mira que esta muerto, unos minutos después sale Alaric y llega Bonnie y Stefan, ven a Jessica mirando el cuerpo de Alaric.

-Esta muerto...-Susurra Jessica.- ¿Elena esta bien?- Dice mirando a Alaric y este asiente.- Esto merece una explicación, pero sera en otro momento y se va a Velocidad Vampírica.

**Ahora tengo muchos exámenes y tarde en subir los capítulos, este capitulo no me gusta mucho pero no tengo tiempo de volver a editarlo y no me llega la insipiracion, Lo siento y esperos vuestros comentarios.**


End file.
